


Forever Luv Hearts

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Dramedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Enemies, Friendship/Love, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Remaking forever love hearts fan fiction. A fan fiction I've wrote out years ago too. Multi chapters. Eiji wants to open his heart to someone. Who's the someone? Is the someone willing to give Eiji a chance for his heart? Or will someone else capture the young red haired character's heart. High school alternate universe. Mentions of all kinds of pairings down the line. Yaoi. BL. Rare pairings too~  Please give it a chance~ ;=)
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Kikumaru Eiji, Fuji Shuusuke/Kikumaru Eiji, Hyoutei Team - Relationship, Kikumaru Eiji/Original Male Character(s), Kikumaru Eiji/Reader, Kikumaru Eiji/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Other Schools - Relationship, Rikkai Team - Relationship, Seigaku Team - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Admitted feelings

Forever Luv Hearts

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or it's characters. Just this fan fiction. Enjoy minna. It's a TezukaxEiji pairing fan fiction. For now testing it as a one shot. Seeing the rare pairing and reviews I'd like to get from those reading it._

_The characters are in high school. Second years or the 11_ _th_ _grade. Tezuka has made captain again in high school this time. Seishun High School they all attend._

_Fuji, Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, Kawamura, and Inui are second year students. Momoshiro and Kaidoh are first year students. Ryoma; the baby of the team is a third year in middle school. Enjoy the read._

_Admitted Feelings_

Eiji Kikumaru; age 16 years old has been in love with someone he had known since his freshmen year in middle school. Realizing his feelings for the man took him by surprise. Before opening up to his family of his love for men; he'd let his best friend Fuji Syusuke know.

"I feel attraction towards men."

"Eiji. I figured that out a long time ago."

"We're both into men." Fuji confessed.

The red haired male was more surprised by his friend's confession than his own. Smiling he gives him a tight hug. He badly wanted to know who the genius had liked. If he liked anyone. Who wouldn't like Fuji? Even though he was weird at times; and a genius nonetheless.

"So who's the person you like; Eiji?"

"I rather not say to be honest."

The bell rings as lunch ended. Fuji would find out no matter. Eiji kept his attraction for one person in his heart and mind. He was frightful of Fuji's reaction. Or worse telling the one he had feelings for someone liked him.

During the afternoon classes Fuji would pester his friend. Eiji wouldn't budge as he waved his hands away.

"I don't like anyone yet."

He knew he was lying. Syusuke knew it had to be someone from the tennis team. Or from the rivaled tennis teams.

' _What if he likes me?'_ It dawned onto him.

Opening his blue eyes looking back at the red haired falling asleep. He wouldn't mind if Eiji liked him. Honestly he did crush on him before but it all changed due to someone new. The new person being one, Ryoma Echizen.

Classes was nearing to end as students prepared to gather their things. The homeroom teacher didn't bother to talk much. Among the students all were chatting here and there. Fuji watched closely as Eiji looked out the window.

"Who is it, Eiji?" he whispered

Startling his best friend whom jumped out of his seat. He just had to laugh covering his mouth. Eiji laughed along apologizing for his startled reaction.

"I'm sorry sensei..nyah…."

The rest of the class laughed at the sudden outburst. As the laughs died down the bell rings. Everyone hurried out of the classroom. Fuji and Eiji being the last when gathering their bags.

"We have to go to practice."

"I know, Tezuka…will have our heads.."

"He'll probably eat our heads served on a platter." Fuji joked.

At the mention of eating their heads froze Eiji. He wasn't sure why it did. All he knew the mentioning of the name Tezuka Kunimitsu made his heart flutter. What was about the captain he liked or was falling in love with?

Syusuke noticed his reaction. He grinned patting his head.

"You know he wouldn't do that to us."

"I know..let's just go.."

Practice was beginning as everyone makes it in time. Tezuka slightly annoyed; looked at his watch. He made sure those present to run laps and do stretches before beginning any match.

"Where in the world is Fuji and Kikumaru?"

"They weren't in the locker room when we changed…buchou.." Momo fills him in.

"Ah.."

At the mention of their names Fuji and Eiji tailing behind apologized for their lateness. They bowed few times. Tezuka just waved them off.

"Just change out of your clothes..and run 30 laps..both of you!" He tells them firmly.

They just nodded doing as told. In the changing room Eiji felt ashamed for being late. His reasoning for being late was due to Fuji's interest in knowing who the young red haired young man liked.

"This is all your fault…"

"Nah!" Fuji opens his eyes when changing clothes, "Will you tell him how you feel?"

"It can't be done…I also am scared of his reply…" Eiji tells him already changed.

The others were halfway done with their laps when they finally joined in. Eiji was quiet during their laps. Fuji ran alongside of him trying to cheer him up.

"I see why you got your eye on him. He's very hot!"

"S….shut up!" His face heated up looking over at Tezuka.

For the time when telling the freshmen students to swing the rackets and hit few balls; Tezuka felt eyes on him. He wasn't sure who or why anyone would look his way. Knowing it could be Fuji as they're eyes met.

"He's looking over him."

"Look back at him." He chuckled waving at his friend. "Hey Tezuka..we're almost done here.."

"Ah…"

He says focusing back on those waiting for practice. With crossed arms when waiting for Eiji and Fuji to finish with their laps he let the rest to have free time for the time being.

"Yes!" All shouted in unison.

With their laps done Eiji runs to the fountain for water. He sighed heavily feeling his heart beating loudly.

"...that damn Fujiko.."

Fuji was sitting on the bench beside his long time friend/rival. He watched as he looked over some papers.

"What are those?"

"It's for an upcoming event that Atobe-san wants us to be part of in a few days…"

"Does Echizen-san know of this too?"

"Yes he's been informed.. Ryuzaki-sensei will join us as well." He gives Fuji the form. "You need to sign it..as well as Kikumaru-kun."

"Hey. What do you think of Eiji as of late?"

"Think about him? I don't know.." he clearly answered unaware of the true purpose of the question.

Fuji was fine with the answer giving to him when signing the papers. He stood up from the bench looking for Eiji.

Eiji was still in the fountain throwing water all over himself. His body ached remembering the times he realized his true feelings for one, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"If only I didn't confess to him 2 years ago.

**2 years ago**

_One day after practice let out Eiji decided on confessing to his admirable captain. Everyone was gone from the locker room except for himself and Tezuka._

" _Make sure you lock up."_

" _U-um bucho..is it okay if I talk to you.."_

" _Okay?" he rose a brow sitting down on the bench._

_Eiji nervously looked away from him. Trying to find the right words to tell him. He sighed a breath of relief looking back at Tezuka._

_The handsome stoic captain crosses his arms. Waiting for the other to speak up before he decided to just leave._

" _..speak up!"_

" _I….l-like someone.."_

" _Okay."_

" _Why are you even telling me this?"_

" _...it's confusing as I liked the person for a year now..I've known the person freshmen year."_

" _Must be one of your fangirls eh?"_

" _No…it's actually a guy.."_

_Whoa? That caught him by surprise. Big time! He stood up from the bench patting his teammates back._

" _Well you should tell him then,,"_

_He wasn't quite aware he was the person!_

" _It's actually someone admirable."_

" _Oishi?"_

" _No…he's just my good friend and doubles partner."_

" _Fuji?"_

" _No. He's just my best friend forever.."_

" _Just tell me who it is!"_

_He was tired of guessing. As well as just wanting to go home. Eiji chuckled nervously looking down embarrassed and ashamed._

" _I like you..captain..You're very admirable. Handsome, hard working and always has the team's best priority."_

_Those words shook him big time. He scratched the back of his head looking towards the door._

" _Thank you..I guess.. but I don't think you like me that way..Kikumauru-kun.."_

_The words stung his heartstrings. He was rejected without even giving a chance. Eiji laughs it off leaving the locker room._

Remembering that still stung Eiji. He shook his head returning back to practice. Fuji was watching him hiding behind a tree. He saw tears coming down his best friends' face.

"Eiji..I'll make Tezuka see you for who you really are…"

The end. Or to be continued.


	2. Staring from afar

_Forever Luv Hearts_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or it's characters. Just this fan fiction. Enjoy reading second chapter, anyone._

_Staring from afar_

Fuji quietly watches his best friend crying. He realized Eiji was in love with Tezuka. Coming to that conclusion shocked him. Either way he would make sure to help them both communicate better in the next few weeks.

For Eiji soon as he let his tears fall freely he looked around. Embarrassed he didn't want anyone to see him crying. It felt like a weakness for him. Or not much of a man when showing your vulnerable side. Shaking his head while patting his teary face with a towel he made sure to make himself feel and look better.

"I'm okay." He assures himself raising his arms above.

Fuji laughs a little watching him. He knew he was trying to make himself feel better. Sighing he called out his name. Pretending to be looking for him.

"Eiji..where are you?"

Hearing his name being called soon as he turns off the faucet. He looks behind seeing Fuji smiling and waving at him. He waves back cheerfully as he could too.

"Fujiko, I'm sorry I took long."

"It's okay. How are you feeling either way?"

"I'm feeling fine. Let's get practice over with!"

Fuji nods his head following alongside Eiji. During practice everyone worked hard as usual. An unexpected guest came over. In the likes of Ryoma Echizen. He'd play a few matches with his favorite senpai tachis too.

"Practice is over. Don't let you guard down everyone." Tezuka shouts.

"We're meeting up this weekend too. Even though we have no classes, we'll be heading to Atobe's family mansion." Coach Ryuzaki informs the team.

Those who weren't aware of it began chatting. Tezuka sighs raising his voice as it was just for a day as an event would be taking place at the Atobe family mansion. More people were excited than devastated by the sudden news.

As everyone is dismissed Fuji made sure to walk alongside Eiji. He looked back seeing Tezuka and Oishi talk about whatever. It had to be about tennis as usual.

"Are you looking to seeing him this weekend?"

"Oishi..please don't bring up that name!"

"I didn't even say any names." The mother hen sighed walking behind his friend.

Tezuka had an annoyance with the one called the king of tennis. In the last 3 years they were in a secret relationship. As the only person of the Seigaku tennis team aware of it was, Oishi.

Promising to keep his mouth quiet he wasn't aware himself, his best friend, doubles partner was crushing and deeply in love with the captain. Oishi, himself, wasn't sure which role he'd prefer. Not thinking of it much himself he focused on his studies, and making sure the team was led to Nationals victory again, just like in middle school.

The day has come as they all met up at the train station. The ones a little behind than the others was Momoshiro, and Ryoma as usual. Either due to lack of sleep, or figuring what transportation to take them to the meeting place.

"Is everyone here?"

"Hai!" They all shouted in unison.

A huge bus picks them up. None other than an Atobe bus as the driver shows himself.

"Welcome to Ore-sama's fabulous bus."

They happily greeted him once inside the bus. Tezuka lets out a long sigh, realizing he didn't have to come. But didn't want to leave his teammates behind to deal with Atohe's stupidity.

"Ah, Kunimitsu, glad to see you here." he whispers in his ears.

"I'm not glad to see you ….so just leave me alone." He walked past him sighing a little louder.

Fuji watched carefully whom Eiji was sitting beside. He grabs the seat smiling patting his friends' arms.

"Is the seat taking?"

"I don't mind you sitting with me, Fujiko." He smiled.

Fuji whispers in hie ear he wasn't. Curious looking around as someone with glasses watched them.

"Tezuka, come join Eiji."

"No..I'll stay in the back."

He walks past them in the small space. Eiji watched him sadly. Figuring the captain hated him or something. Deciding to smile he looks out the window sadly.

"You can't fool me, Eiji."

Those coming on the bus have already grabbed their seats. Atobe comes onto the bus as well making sure everyone was comfortable before the driving began. His eyes widened at how Eiji was staring hard at Tezuka. Figuring something was up between the two. He would definitely find out what was going on too.

Atobe alerts his driver to go on. The driver does as it said as small chatters began throughout the ride.

Fuji sat beside Ryoma, whom looked a little tired. Golden hues looking back at blue hues with annoyance. Lowering his body as Fuji does the same grabbing hold of his hands.

"We'll be fine back here."

"Are you sure, senpai?"

"Yes, Ryo-chan, we're fine." he whispers kissing his cheeks.

In the last few weeks Ryoma and Fuji were secretly dating. They'd meet up unexpectedly soon as practice was over. Two gatherings with their family occurred as well. Fuji was invited to dinner recently as Ryoma was invited a month ago.

Tezuka was looking over his smart phone figuring what to do. Unexpectedly he receives a text from his former lover, Atobe.

' _do you know you're being watched?'_

He sets his phone down looking around. Sitting in the middle of the bus wasn't much for him. Looking ahead as the two coaches talked about whatever. Atobe sat across from Tezuka following his eyes when he took notice of the sudden stare.

Momoshiro and Kaidoh were being loud for god know what reason! Sighing he looked behind them to hush them up. Both were a little frightened by the captain's voice. Oishi made sure he'd keep them quiet down.

The former freshmen trio of middle school came along as well. The ones missing were the girls as they didn't want to impose on a guys outing. Not realizing it was fine, but didn't bother to mention that Ryuzaki-sensei would be joining her students too.

The bus suddenly stops as they've made it. Atobe claps his hands together soon as he got up.

"We're here. Here at my family mansion. There are quite few surprises too, Seigaku." He boasted when getting off the bus.

The guys followed behind soon as he was out of the bus. The last ones to come out were Eiji and Tezuka. Eiji was relieved that Tezuka wasn't aware of how much he was staring at him during the drive.

"Did anything happen?" Fuji asked taking his arms. "I saw you staring at him."

"I just admire how quiet he is."

Fuji knew it wasn't a full lie. Something else must had made him stare at the captain for a longer period. Sighing he pats his friends' back.

"Are you sure your plan will work, senpai?"

"Yes, Ryo-chan. We need to make sure Tezuka sees Eiji has eyes on him."

The younger member sighed shaking his head. Not sure why and how he got involved in their mess? Oh right, his older lover threatened him to try out Inui's newest drink. In secret.

The group spreading to different parts of the mansion. Oishi made sure to follow the younger members. Fuji tagged alongside his best friend, and Eiji as well. Tezuka stayed behind as he needed to talk to him. The him being Atobe Keigo. He didn't want to be bothered by the king throughout the time of his teammates enjoying a good time at an unexpected get together made by Atobe and his family.

"I want us to try it again!"

"I'm not here for us to get back together." a voice says to the other annoyingly. "You did the biggest thing I'd never forgive you for!"

"That didn't mean a thing…he was in love with me."

"You could have fooled me! You pretty much fell for him as I fell for you…but I never did anything like that to you before."

"I'm sorry! How many times do I have to apologize to you?"

"I don't care…but I'll be making my leave…"

Someone leaves a sadden upsetting Atobe. He sighs watching his former lover going back to his teammates.

"Stop chasing him, Keigo." A pair of strong arms wraps around his neck. "He's not worthy anymore. I'm here because I want to be..and I love you more than that fool will ever too."

Atobe sighs looking back at his current lover. The other smiles a little kissing his lips.

Eiji happily watched Fuji and Ryoma having a good time. Even though they were trying to get him to talk to the captain, he realizes he didn't mind their companionship.

"Do you think someone from Seigaku or a different school has an eye for him?"

"I believe so. I also think I know who too." Atobe says licking his lips.

A nice play made together by Hyoutei and Rikkaidai was about to start. Fuji and Ryoma didn't mind watching it as Eiji was eager too the most.

"It's a male version of the Cinderella fairy tail."

"Well let's see how they pulled it off."

"Monkey king is probably the stupid prince for this play…." Ryoma scoffed disgustedly. He really hated the pompous rich man even though he was one of his toughest opponents in the game as well!

The afternoon events held at the mansion was for the high school tennis teams that Hyoutei had faced in the past. Those present were enjoying themselves with friends, rivals, and now all around with lovers.

Tezuka wasn't aware of a play suddenly. He was being pulled by Oishi as he wanted the captain to see what kind of play it was. As of late, Oishi was getting a love for the works of plays anytime he read something about it.

"Oi look who's behind us, Eiji." Fuji whispered.

Eiji confused, looked behind. Whom he saw was none other than Tezuka. He gives a small smile and wave at him. His heart pounding not noticing his doubles partner besides him too.

Tezuka catches a glimpse of Eiji, giving a small nod as usual. His gaze back in front when noticing a huge grin coming from Fuji. He rolls his eyes back when noticing Ryoma in the middle of Fuji, and Eiji too.

_'I smiled at him.'_

' _What's going on with these 3 in front of me?"_ Tezuka wandered not realizing the relationships forming among his teammates and former rivals of the best in tennis.

To be continued.

How was it? Please leave positive or negative feedback. Especially if it comes to grammar issues.

Laters :3


	3. The changing of a heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter a brief introduction of my oc (own character/creation) will debut. He won't have any speaking roles until the fourth chapter. Enjoy reading below third chapter.

_Forever Love Hearts_

_Disclaimer: i don't own Prince of Tennis (POT) or it's characters. Just this fan fiction. Enjoy third chapter._

**_The changing of a heart_ **

Those that have settled down watching Hyoutei perform a fairy tale play had good laughs. The prince was none other than Atobe. The sleeping princess was his teammate and friend, Jiro. The main role didn't shock many people. Specially, Ryoma, and Tezuka. The prince, Ryoma rolled his eyes shaking his head. "I can't believe this pompous idiot played that role.."

"Echizen, no need to be rude." Immediately scolded by Tezuka.

It didn't surprise Fuji, as he put two and two together. The genius realizes that Tezuka had come to Atobe's defense. Again. Eiji's heart wrecked soon as he hears Tezuka and Ryoma spout over Atobe's lame performance. It had come to an end as those viewing clapped their hands. Lowering his head, Eiji gives a slow clap. _'Is Tezuka praising Atobe?'_ That thought ran through his mind for the time being. 

"We should go on and eat, and see what they've prepared." Fuji linked his arms with Eiji's. 

The small of the three agrees walking beside Eiji. His golden eyes looking back at saddened blue ones. He wished Eiji was his usual perky self. Fuji wasn't liking his best friend unhappy. He opens his eyes looking at Ryoma figuring what to do with Eiji's sorrow face.

"I do think something was up with Tezuka and Atobe." Fuji says it out in the open. "It was really weird for him to come to Atobe's defense."

"Yes..Monkey king is just a fool. Like his performance today." Ryoma trashed crossing his arms.

Eiji laughed a little by Ryoma's joke. He linked his own arms with his former teammate's arms. Thankful for his wonderful friends. For Fuji, always consoling him. And, Ryoma for always making him laugh. Even at the worst times.

The trio would wait on a line. A line of people, that would order a specific type of food they'd like to enjoy eating for the afternoon. It was lunch time at the specific time.

* * *

After the play, Tezuka wandered off on his own. His former ex trailing behind. He was aware of someone following too.

"What do you want?"

"Did you like my performance, Kunimitsu?" 

Tezuka stops his legs from continuing to walk. Turns around to see someone else beside Atobe.

"I see. He's here with you..."

"Yes. You did break up with me." Atobe would say slyly. "I've moved on, and in love with him."

Those words pained him. Lowering his head as he turned around. He would begin walking before hearing a comment made by him. "I'm the better man. Just for him, Tezuka Kunimitsu." Sanada chimed in deceitfully.

"I don't care. You can have him all you want!"

Acting like jerks, Atobe, and Sanada cackled. He had enough of their words stomping away from them. Uncharacteristically. With his heart now more broken he wasn't sure what to do for the time.

Oishi had a shocked face. He runs after Tezuka. Knowing the sorrowful pain he witnessed when he saw Tezuka talking to them. "Tezuka. Are you alright?"

"Did you hear anything?"

"No..I just saw and my guess is it's over between you and him. Huh?"

"..Y--yes."

Oishi rubbed his friend's back gently. Trying to cheer him up, as he would Eiji. A thought came to mind for them to do as a group. Or team. "There's a play that Ryuzaki-sensei would like the team to do this evening."

Tezuka rose a brow. He wasn't told of this by anyone. Or by her, specifically.

"Really. Where's Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"She's with the younger members."

"Let's go then."

They turn around towards where she was. With the senior trio of middle school. Finding her they would discuss what play they would perform. "The team will be surprised to hear this news."

"With this being sudden, and unexpected. We're going to have to call up the team in an hour or so." Tezuka says looking over his watch.

 _'Are you alright though?'_ Oishi whispered. He gives his good friend a slight nod. Suddenly a small smile too.

The afternoon was a bright and sunny time. All outside the back of the mansion were having a good time. There were rides as the Atobes could afford. Tennis courts as specifically there for the teammates to play in doubles or singles. 

After lunch, Ryoma and Fuji played a match. A singles match. Eiji would call the match. 

"I won, Ryoma-kun." Fuji winks.

"Oh yes, I know.." a little disappointed. Though it was just good fun. The pair kissed in front of everyone. 

Ogled eyes around watching them. Eiji blushes looking downwards. _'I guess they're telling the rest of the schools they're a couple..'_ How right of Eiji to think that. All around unexpectedly there were couples opening up freely. Comfortably in their own skin.

"Eiji, did you know of them?" Oishi runs up to him.

"I've known quite a while." a cheerful sad face said it all. "I'm happy for them."

Oishi was in shock. As a person beside him, removes his glasses. Viewing them pull apart from each other's lips. Jolly chatters were thrown at Fuji and Ryoma.

"Fuji and Echizen? Who would have thought that." says a rivaled teammates. They clapped their hands happily.

"Okay enough of this charade. We need to get the team together." Tezuka commanded. 

Oishi nods his head. He runs to the courts to gather them. Eiji was left beside him. The man he was deeply and in emotionally in love with. Just as he's about to say something, beautiful dark eyes look his way.

Eiji feels his heart thumping. As it was about to rip out of his chest. Lowering his eyes a little sad. "Kunimitsu.." The once cheerful boy whispers his name. Not even moving an inch Tezuka was in a daze. What was it about Eiji that made him choke on his words?

_'What the hell's wrong with me? I'm supposed to have walked out of here..'_

Eiji apologizes with a light heart giggled. "I'm sorry, Tezuka. I didn't mean to gaze hard at you."

"Why did you Kikumaru?"

"Call me, Eiji. Kunimitsu." Eiji scratched the back of his growing red hair. His cheeks redden when dazing lovingly at him. 

Tezuka feels his cheeks burn a little. He wasn't sure why. His foot still not moving on his own either. Realization hitting him as he remembers the advice Oishi had giving him.

_'We're always here for you. Though maybe a chance of pace with the team would be good for you.' Oishi's comment would hit the mark for him. Right there when the sudden mention of one red head who knows how to cheer people up._

_'You want me to open myself up to Kikumaru?'_

_'Yes. Eiji is the positive light I love having. As my best friend.'_

_'I guess I could.' He shrugged his shoulders._

"Kunimitsu, are you alright?" Tezuka awoke in Eiji's arms. "What happened?"

"You passed out.. luckily Eiji-senpai was here to catch you, senpai." Ryoma says.

Eiji and Tezuka stared at each other for some time. He was flushed looking away. Tezuka gets himself up. Though Eiji continued helping him up. 

"Tezuka are you alright?"

"Aren't we in first name basis now, Eiji?" Tezuka clarifies.

The rest of the team were bewildered. Chattering among themselves. Though couldn't still believe what was coming out of their captain's mouth.

"For the rest of you, I'm still Tezuka or senpai." He makes it for the rest of the team.

"Hai." All said in unison.

"Why are we gathered here though?" Momoshiro asked.

"In this program, our team will be participating in a play." Oishi points. "A play of our choosing. Let's decide wisely. As our time to perform for everyone here is exactly 7pm tonight."

More chatters as they discussing plays they've heard of. Fuji hugged his best friend's arms. "Baby steps you're taking. I'm very impressed, Eiji."

"Yes, Eiji-senpai, good luck having Tezuka-bouchou falling in love with you."

Eiji stared lovingly at his back. His heart continued to pound and mellowing when he remembered his beautiful smile. Though small. A starter for Eiji too.

* * *

Just across the tennis court all was watched by him. "So, Kikumaru does like him."

"Why does it matter, Keigo?"

"It was just a curious feeling." Atobe grins, "Which is why I brought him along."

A young American Japanese man, in his late teens, a senior in Seishun high school. He was standing beside Atobe, and Sanada. "why is he here though?"

"He has told me few months ago, he has eyes for him." He points to Eiji.

"Eiji Kikumaru." The jerk of all kings, looked his way. "Isn't that right, Reo Hinata?"

To be continued.

How was it? Please leave negative or positive feed back. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.

Laters :3


	4. The roles

_Forever Love Hearts_

_Disclaimer: i don't own Prince of Tennis (POT) or it's characters. Just this fan fiction. Enjoy fourth chapter._

_**The roles** _

The Seigaku team had to come up with a play. They'd all have to agree upon it. Especially the roles. A list of popular plays were read aloud.

"I would love for all of us to try this one." Fuji points to a specific kind. Ryoma looked closely at it. His eyes widening at what the name of the play was too. 

"Are you kidding, Syuu-senpai?"

"Oh yes. It's for a specific couple too." Those words were meant for Ryoma's eThe ars.

Someone else heard what was whispered too. Tezuka walks beside Fuji, and suddenly take hold of the list. Skimming through each play as he read them aloud.

"Alice in Wonderland? Any choosers?"

Few hands were raised. Eiji's, the former freshmen trio, Inui, and Kaidoh. Momoshiro just laughs wandering who'd dress up as Alice. 

"Who pulls off wearing those girly clothes?"

All eyes scanned to Eiji, Fuji, and Ryoma. They looked a bit effeminiate too. A glowering Fuji would look over his underclassmen. Sensing someone was looking his way, a sudden shiver had him look elsewhere.

"Oh...F--fuji-senpai...I'm sorry..."

Kaidoh would begin a senseless argument with the dark haired male. Just about to raise each other's voices, Tezuka cuts them off. They both look his direction. His glasses glistening in the light as he was about to order them to run laps. 

"At Atobe-san's?" Momoshiro asked.

A nod was his only reply. About to do it they were stopped by Oishi. He was a lifesaver for them, as a sigh of relieve was heard by both seniors.

"We'll leave that when we're at school."

"Fine! 100 laps by Momoshiro, and Kaidoh, soon as we're back at school!" An order demanded by him.

* * *

From a far direction Atobe caught a glimpse of Seigaku. The school must be chosen which play they'll perform in front of everyone. How right he was. Happiness alluring his handsome face the most.

"You're going to have to distract Kikumaru-kun, Reo-kun?"

The tall man nodded his head. "Yes, Atobe-san. I'll get to it right away.

He would do just that. Strolling towards the group when calling out his upperclassmen.

"Kikumaru-kun. What a surprise to see you here." 

Eiji shook his head looking to a dark haired male. Reo patted the confused red head's shoulders. "You don't remember me?"

"I'm a bit confused."

"I attend the same school as all of you."

"What grade to be precise?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, Echizen-san, I'm a second year, in high school."

Tezuka had clearly seen him around. Going back to what was important as he requested for the others to look his direction.

Deciding on keeping quiet, Reo stays beside Eiji's side.

Atobe gave a thumbs up. Seeing him stick like glue to Eiji. A grin presented onto his face while Sanada coughed.

"Why the trouble in doing this?"

"I just want to see how that goes, Gen-kun." The snobby king bumped his hips onto Sanada's.

Closely to falling he pulls down the king. Few people watching as they pass by the tango pair. Atobe laughed it off. Sanada didn't find much joy in it. Though he humors him giving a small grin.

"You'll need to learn to express yourself, Gen, baby."

There they went elsewhere.

* * *

The roles for the Beauty and the Beast play was decided upon. Rock papers scissors.

_Tezuka-Beast. Eiji-Beauty. Fuji-elder tea cup. Momoshiro-Candle. Kaidoh-Clock. Chip-Ryoma. Takashi-Gaston. Inui-Beauty's father. Trio-Lefou_

Soon as the roles were picked out, few of them began bickering. Mostly Kaidoh and Momoshiro. The roles suited them well too, as the characters did and would bicker.

A whistle blown as Ryuzaki-sensei presents herself in front of her former students. All happily chattered seeing her.

"The play will be performed tonight," She gives them a few lines to recite. "Memorize these lines before the timing of our performance."

"Let's all rehearse together on stage behind the curtains." Tezuka looked over his watch

In just 5 hours they'll have to give a show. Deciding on just going on stage, he had to find him.

Eiji grabs a hold of the pad giving to him. Following behind Tezuka, a bit curious to where he was going off to.

The rest did as told by Tezuka, and Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Kunimitsu, I can join you."

Tezuka stops on his way. Facing Eiji, who had a concerned smile. Behind his glasses, his eyes blinking few times. Just as he's about to say no, Reo, is beside Eiji.

"Kikumaru-kun, I'd like to hear you rehearse."

Tezuka took this time to walk on. Eiji's blue eyes widened soon as his long time crush walked away. ' _Kuni-chi..'_

* * *

The hours were going quick as in 10 minutes, the Seigaku group would be performing. Many people were looking for seats to enjoy it too. The schools were in chatter of who took what role.

"I'm guessing Fuji took the female role." A Rikkaidai student says.

Few of them were in disagreement. A sudden bet was made over nonsense. Betting on the female role it being Fuji Syuusuke, or Ryoma Echizen.

"Nii-chan properly took the cool role." Yuuta smiles. His boyfriend in secret, Mizuki settled onto record the whole play.

"Fuji-san would be surprised." He was so proud of his work.

"Oh Mizuki-kun, nii-chan wouldn't like it."

"Oh my dear, Yuta, I don't believe it." Mizuki scoots close. "If he doesn't then it's for our eyes only."

The costumes worn were brought along by the Hyoutei school. The snobby king took a sneak at each of them. Laughing anytime he saw how silly they'd look.

"Monkey king! I'm going to kick your ass!" Ryouma spouts.

Fuji tried calming his lover down. Best as he could as he wanted a piece of Atobe too. Looking at the mirror hanging by the curtain he found himself to being a very hot elder.

"Am I that good?" 

Ryoma couldn't take his eyes away from him. Fuji was proud of how he looked in the costume. Maybe, he should feel the same way for himself. Shaking his head a little flustered hiding his face away from the others.

"...t---this is too much..."

"Ochibi, this is so fun."

Eiji comes out wearing a bright colored dress. He gives a show wearing cute stockings, and heels. In the corner of his eyes Atobe scanned how Eiji looked. 

_'Oh I see. He likes how he looks in that dress.'_

Atobe thought clapping his hands.

Ryuzaki-sensei had to make sure they were in their spot. Each of her former students looking nice and dashing in their own way.

"You all look great," She clasped her hands. "Remember, this is just for fun."

"Hai"

They all said together.

The curtains open up. A scene of a cute red head wearing a brown haired wig. Strolling down a path, with a book in hand. Soon as 'she' looked towards the crowd, few whistles were heard.

"Little town, It's a quiet village

Everyday, like the one before

Little town, full of little people.

Waking up to see...

To be continued.

Please leave positive or negative feedback. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.
    
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    


End file.
